nodiatisfandomcom-20200215-history
Learning Skills
Learning skills are unique in that they do not directly improve your character but instead improve the rate at which your character can obtain other skills. They are also unique in that by default you select one Learning skill passive training rather than active and it automatically gains experience without you having to do anything - even when you are logged off. Learning skills can be actively raised by completing quests for the seer or maybe passively raised. Base Skills *'Active Acceleration' :Every point in this skill increases all active experience gains by 0.25% effectively multiplying them by 1.25 at 100. *'Passive Advancement' :Having a point in this skill allows you to select a non-Stats, non-Learning skill for passive training starting at half the speed of Learning Skills. Every point in this skill also increases the amount gained in this manner by 1.0% effectively matching Passive Learning skill speed at a skill of 100. *'Rush of Knowledge' :Every point in this skill increases the base chance of 5% for an experience rush by 0.1% for a maximum of 15% with this skill alone. *'Rollover Cap' :Every point in this skill adds 0.2 hours to the maximum amount of rested time retained when the day changes. It starts at 5 hours by default and can get to 25 hours with this skill alone. This skill also adds to Rush of Knowledge by adding an additional 0.05 per point to your experience rush chance. *'Group Acumen' :Every point in this skill increases all experience gains in Stats skills when grouped by 1.0% effectively doubling your gains at a skill of 100. The effects of this skill are halved if not actually fighting in the same square as your allies. *'Advanced Learning' :Every point in this skill increases all experience gains in Learning skills by 0.75% effectively multiplying them by 1.75 at a skill of 100. *'Extended Study' :Every point in this skill increases the amount of rested time you start with at the beginning of each day by 0.25% effectively multiplying it by 1.25 at a skill of 100. Level 20 Skills *'Cognizance' :Every point in this skill increases all passive experience gains in Weaponry, Archery, Protection, Life/Death/Psych Magic, and Beast Mastery skills by 1.0% effectively doubling them at a skill of 100. *'Perception' :Every point in this skill increases all passive experience gains in Learning, Crafting, Artistry, Resourcefulness, Adventuring and Social skills by 1.0% effectively doubling them at a skill of 100. *'Squirehood' :Every point in this skill increases all active experience gains in Weaponry, Archery, and Protection skills by 1.0% effectively doubling them at a skill of 100. *'Arcane Research' :Every point in this skill increases all active experience gains in Life/Death/Psych Magic skills by 1.0% effectively doubling them at a skill of 100. *'Companionship' :Every point in this skill increases all active experience gains in Beast Mastery skills by 2.0% effectively tripling them at a skill of 100. Level 40 Skills *'Cultivation' :Every point in this skill increases all experience gains in Learning skills by 2.0% effectively tripling them at a skill of 100. *'Afterthought' :Every point in this skill adds 0.2 to the % of rested time retained when the day changes achieving a maximum of 120% making it beneficial to let time rollover. Level 60 Skills *'Time Hoarding' :Every point in this skill increases your maximum rollover rested time by 1% effectively doubling it at a skill of 100. Category:Skills Category:Learning